This protocol hypothesizes that nutrient absorption of nonelemental formulas administered as continuous enteral feeds with enzyme supplementation pre- and post-feeding will be comparable to enteral formulas in pancreatic insufficient patients with cystic fibrosis. Confirmation of the hypothesis will increase choices of nutritionally appropriate formulas, allow use of lower cost suppl. formulas; and prevent periodic waking of patients for enzyme administration.